


quiet and humble comforts

by santanico



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, Hair-pulling, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 02:51:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1039474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santanico/pseuds/santanico
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison goes down on Lydia while they're supposed to be studying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	quiet and humble comforts

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly am not that good at writing Allison/Lydia fic because I'm really bad at capturing Allison but, here we go anyway, as prompted! Hairpulling + oral

For Lydia, girls, boys, and everyone in between all hold the same basic appeal – for the most part – when it comes to her sexual attraction. It’s the build of a body, the way the person smiles, sometimes hair color and sheen, the tilt of their head. With Allison, it’s her powerful grin and smooth fingers. She never wears lipgloss the way that Lydia does, but her mouth is still perfect, pristine, and she looks like she could be a knight if she had the right armor.

Whatever Allison sees in Lydia is another story. Which isn’t to say that Lydia has any doubts that Allison is attracted to her – it’s more a matter of never asking. Never needing to ask.

Lydia sprawls out on Allison’s bed comfortably, rolling onto her side and propping herself up with her elbow. Allison is standing at her desk, digging through papers.

“Why are we studying in your bedroom?” Lydia asks, watching Allison’s back and twisting a strand of hair between her fingers. If Allison actually looks at her, she’ll fall for it. Maybe that’s why Allison isn’t. Lydia pouts.

“Where else would we study?” Allison says, continuing to rifle through the papers. She pulls one out and turns around.

“A library. Downstairs.” Lydia rolls onto her back, resting her head on the pillow. “Come on, Allison. You can’t be serious.”

Still holding the paper, Allison steps toward the bed and kneels on the mattress at the edge, close to Lydia’s legs. “Why wouldn’t I be serious?” Allison says with a shrug. “I mean, what else would we do up here?”

Lydia grins and pushes herself up with the palms of her hands. “Stop teasing,” she says, reaching out and grabbing the collar of Allison’s jacket. She tugs and Allison goes, lifting herself onto the bed and then hitching her right leg over Lydia’s hips, straddling her. Lydia plants a kiss on Allison’s jaw. The paper Allison had been holding, whatever it was, flutters to the floor. 

Lydia is about to lean in for a real kiss but Allison is pulling back on her knees, hands resting on Lydia’s waist and then her hips. “What are you - ?” Lydia starts to ask, but she’s cut off when Allison flips Lydia’s skirt up. The answer to the question becomes obvious and Lydia’s thighs squeeze together instinctively.

Allison is smiling now, looking at Lydia as if waiting for her to say something else. “Didn’t you just imply that studying was a waste of time?” Allison asks, crouching down between Lydia’s legs and kissing up and down her thigh. “Oh,” Allison says, blowing against Lydia’s skin just enough to make her shiver. “And that I should stop teasing.”

Lydia huffs. “You never stop teasing,” she complains, relaxing her shoulders and shuffling her legs apart. She certainly isn’t going to complain about Allison giving her head – Allison gives really good head.

Allison demonstrates this skill by licking a rough stripe up Lydia’s underwear, wet tongue pressing hard against her clit. Lydia gasps and twitches against Allison’s grip against her hips.

“Cute underwear,” Allison comments, pressing her nose playfully into Lydia’s crotch. Lydia lets out a tight groan, shifting and rocking her hips. “Did you wear them for me?” She giggles.

“You’re teasing again,” Lydia says, gritting her teeth. Allison’s left hand slides under the hem of Lydia’s skirt to squeeze her ass. Lydia whimpers, tilting her head back and squeezing her eyes closed. “Allison,” she growls, and Allison laughs against her skin. After a moment more of Allison’s tongue working through Lydia’s underwear, Allison moves her hands to hook her fingers in Lydia’s panties, sitting up and pulling them down her thighs. Lydia lifts her legs and lets out a breath as Allison drops the underwear on the floor.

“You’re wet,” Allison says, first starting by circling her finger around Lydia’s cunt. She rubs her clit a couple of times, and Lydia has to gauge her own reaction, keep her heavy breaths from spilling. She licks her dry lips. She turns her head away. “That’s good.”

“Shut up,” Lydia whispers, “and get on with it.”

Allison laughs again but listens, leaning down resting her hands on Lydia’s thighs. She tugs them apart and Lydia goes easily, reacting instead to Allison’s hot tongue on her clit, making two longer strokes before she flicks her tongue instead. It goes on like that, Allison using her mouth in ways that could maybe be described as artistic. Lydia closes her eyes and tried not to think about it.

The thing about Allison is that she’s completely relentless. Lydia already knows, splayed out on Allison’s bed, that the goal isn’t to make Lydia come. The goal is to make Lydia suffer.

That’s part of the fun. Lydia knows Allison will let her come.

Lydia fumbles to grab Allison’s hair, taking a handful of it in her fist and securing her hold. Allison makes a noise between Lydia’s leg but it’s not quite a complaint; Lydia loosens her grip enough so that Allison can move anyway. She feels Allison smile against her and then Allison starts using her tongue again, in that exact way that makes Lydia’s hips jerk, head twist, eyes squeeze shut. Lydia tries to keep her hips still, but as she cards her hands through Allison’s hair in desperate attempts to somehow get closer. As if their bodies could somehow be more together.

Allison uses her fingers too, and the combination is thrilling if not slow. Lydia is huffing out low breaths as Allison sucks her clit, fingers rotating and crooking inside of her. Lydia’s fingers tighten in Allison’s hair, pushing Allison’s face in closer – if it can get any closer – before she loosens her grip again with the realization of her own complete lack of control.

Allison licks faster, fucks harder, and her intent is clear.

Lydia’s thighs shake and her mouth opens in a low, drawn out groan as she comes. She knows that she’s pulling too hard now, trying to relieve the pressure but Allison refuses, snaking her free hand under Lydia’s underwear to squeeze her ass again. Lydia whimpers at the hard press of tongue but Allison’s fingers are slowing down, sliding out of her cunt as Lydia comes down from the orgasm.

Allison pulls back, sitting up and laying both of her hands on Lydia’s outer thighs. She’s just smiling, lips together and eyes wide. Her mouth is shiny with spit and come and Lydia would be disgusted if she was in her right mind. Instead she turns her head, body hot and still quivering.

“Where’d that paper go?” Allison asks, and Lydia lets out a sharp _hmph_ as Allison rolls over next to her. Allison doesn’t reach for notes though, instead touching Lydia’s shoulder and caressing her skin as Lydia tugs her underwear up her thighs. Allison rests her chin on Lydia’s shoulder and smiles into her neck, kissing her.

Lydia sighs. “Thank you,” she manages, and Allison laughs.


End file.
